Jūzō Biwa
was a jōnin from Kirigakure and a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. In the anime, Jūzō went on to become a member of Akatsuki, where he was partnered with Itachi Uchiha.Naruto Shippūden episode 455 Background When Jūzō joined the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he came in possession of the Kubikiribōchō, which he used many times to dye the battlefields red with the blood of his enemies. This level of brutality made him famous in several parts of the shinobi world. At some point after the Third Shinobi World War, Jūzō and his team-mates cornered a Konoha team. Surprised that the young ninja knew who they were, Jūzō acknowledged his team's growing fame. Before things could proceed further, the swordsmen were confronted by Might Duy, who activated his Eight Gates technique so his son and his team-mates could escape. It is unknown what happened to Jūzō in the manga, but at least one (two in the anime) member of the Swordsmen escaped with their lives after the encounter. In the anime, however, Jūzō survived the incident and later joined the Akatsuki. Shortly after the Uchiha Clan Downfall, Pain instructed Jūzō to partner up with Itachi within the organisation. After his death, his sword eventually fell into the possession of Zabuza Momochi. Personality Jūzō was internationally known for his inhumane brutality. He appeared to be a laid-back individual, and loyal to Akatsuki, obeying Pain's orders without questions. Appearance Jūzō was a slender and tall shinobi — about the same height as the sword he wielded. He had no eyebrows, creases under his eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his right cheek. He also had a red grid-shaped marking covering his jaw. He wore a black tight-fitting sleeveless shirt with two light, thin stripes on his chest, a striped cloth belt and light pants along with black arm covers extending from his hands to his biceps. Jūzō also wore bandages around his neck and face which also covered his ears. As a member of Akatsuki, Jūzō wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and a slashed Kirigakure forehead protector to symbolise his broken ties with the village. Like most of the members of the seven Swordsmen, he also had pointed teeth. Abilities As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Jūzō was one of the most powerful shinobi Kirigakure ever produced. Like all members of his team he had great battle prowess and was highly skilled in kenjutsu. Wielding the Kubikiribōchō, which can regenerate from the iron harvested from the victims' blood, Jūzō was strong enough to dye battlefields red with his foes blood and gained international infamy for it. In the anime, he was capable of surviving Duy's Eight Gates Released Formation, and his abilities allowed for him to be accepted into the Akatsuki, an organisation that's members were capable of capturing Jinchūriki. Trivia * means "loquat", like all other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. * "Jūzō" references Kakei Jūzō of the Sanada Ten Braves, a group of legendary ninja that served under daimyō Yukimura Sanada during Japan's Warring States period. References